Week 10
Anthony’s reappearance plunges the SGK into a battle of Galactic Importance Day 1 News reaches the SGK of a series of guerrilla assaults made on spaceships and ground forces alike. As a part of these rumours, one account claims that a Ha’tak “just appears from nowhere” and destroys ships. However, plans are still made to perform a recon mission, despite the “unknown assailant.” Day 2 As Ben and Mike prepare to dial the gate, another wormhole is gating in. The shield is raised, however after a data transmission is sent into the SGK, the shield deactivates. A well-dressed Anthony steps through the gate, commenting “Do ya like the backdoor function?” Ben zats him before he can make any further comment. After being awakened by Mike, Anthony is questioned while tied to a chair. While Ben finds and removes the “backdoor” in the Gate mechanism, Mike questions him about where he has been and what he has done. Replies include “Mostly on our Ha’tak, and a few worlds” and “This, that and the other.” When told about the damage he caused the Tok’ra he was visibly distressed, but he confirms he was behind the assaults. He continues: “We must act fast” – a new danger is upon the Galaxy. Anthony reveals that since the majority of Ra’s empire fell to Apophis, he is developing a superweapon that can control minds on a large scale. The specifications of the device are unknown, but it must be taken out. He has found the planet he named Proto (the same world where Apophis developed a 'proto'type ship in the SF) where it is being developed. The plan is simple: Among the devices he made/discovered, he found a personal cloak mechanism that he can extend to cover the three of them as they slowly go through the gate to avoid detection by guards. From there, they would travel to the base, find the weapon and destroy it. Although suspicious, Ben and Mike accept the plan after Anthony reaffirms the issue as “galactic scale. Day 3: Assault on Proto Ben reveals a secret of his own: A HUD for masks that can display information about ammunition, NVG setting etc. Although incomplete he plans to take the prototype along, along with a computer. Anthony brings a few gadgets also, including a door opening mechanism and a power boosting device. The plan is followed – the base is entered with the door opening mechanism, however the cloak cannot and doesn’t work when the trio enter the facility due to a lack of energy. Making their way to the central computer terminal, Mike is forced to kill a group of Jaffa – attracting more toward their position. As Anthony accesses the computer, Ben lays down shape charges in each of the 3 access corridors as Mike prepares for the waves. The first wave of Jaffa descends upon the terminal room. Mike and Ben are successful in “shooting the crap out of them” without using the explosives, however after the 2nd wave, Anthony discovers in shock that the weapon is not there. It was moved to Chulak – and is guarded by an entire army. Day 3: Escape from Proto While still in disbelief, the trio plans to leave the base. Detonating the charges on the new wave, they attempt to exit the same way they entered, but are pushed further into the facility by increasing numbers. After being forced into a corner, the trio are surrounded by Jaffa, poised with Staff Weapons. While attempting to stall the inevitable, Ben notices a small object the size of an iPod Shuffle with a slow flashing blue light in Anthony’s pocket. As if seeing something, Anthony gives a quick smirk and openly admits to the SGK’s assassination of Ra and Klorel. Proceeding to say gods can be killed, he goes further to say that the same fate will befall Apophis, “and unfortunately you…sooner than you might think.” At that moment, all Jaffa begin letting out cries of visible agony, before being killed by shots of blue energy. Anthony lets out a laugh: “the playing field just got levelled.” Making their way back to the gate, Mike notes that “the wormhole is incoming and the Event Horizon is rippling” like someone – or something, is coming through. Deducing that invisible entities are coming through the gate, Ben throws sand to try and make them partly visible, to no success. He then questions Anthony about whether or not they are the Sodan, to which he denies. Redialling the gate to Earth, Anthony pushes Ben through the gate when they attempt to leave “with him in the middle” of a single file. Anthony opens up communication, apologising once more, and tells them to arrive the following day for the attack. In the meantime, they must prepare for the assault; “separately.” Day 4: Chulak The Mask HUD was a success in all functioning elements, and Ben packs it with his things – once again with a computer. Taking every caution and hardly in a position to trust Anthony, the SGK then sends a UAV probe to inspect the planet. Receiving telemetry, the picture opens to a scene full of dead Jaffa near the gate. The only alive figure stands – Anthony who sarcastically tells them to “take forever, why don’t you.” Arriving, the trio quickly takes to the forests, where a “camp” is set up. Ben intercepts the UAV data transmission, and uses it to gain an aerial view of the city. “The Jaffa on the city walls are shooting at something – can’t see what it is. I’ll fly back to the gate……oh crap.” When asked what he has seen, he shows the computer image to the others: platoons of more Jaffa have stepped thorough the gate. The UAV is then shot down. Realising that the gate will be heavily guarded, the trio has no escape: they are trapped on Chulak. Day 5-7: Chulak Trap These days are spent at the “camp” on Chulak, “laying low” and gaining intelligence via recon runs focussed on the city and the gate – both of which are heavily guarded. This time gives Mike plenty of time to berate Anthony with repeats of “can’t believe you got us into this. Damn it why do you have to be so fricken arrogant!” No valid rebuttal is ever presented by Anthony; What Mike says is completely true. In the midst of these arguments Anthony reveals the identity of the “invisible beings” – the Reetou, a race of beings capable of phasing 180 degrees out of this dimension; rendering them invisible and impervious to normal weaponry. They have set up their own camp nearby and saved the SGK on Proto. Anthony confirms to have organised the land assaults with them and tells Ben and Mike the story of how he met them. Having traded 2 million dollars worth of semi-pure gold bars for “lots and lots o’ Naquadah, he then proceeded to go to “markets” that sell technology where he got into a fight with a merchant. He was saved, however, by a Reetou named Byzan, who he eventually became friends with over time. Byzan, by coincidence, was very influential among the Reetou and easily gathered a small platoon together, “and you know the rest.” The device that Ben saw in his pocket was Reetou technology, and alerted them to their location. Both Ben and Mike find Anthony’s exploits more annoying, but Anthony claims in his defence to be “all for Earth and the SGK. I have no reason to turn my back on my friends, even for new ones.” The week ends with the trio sitting around the forest camp on Chulak, planning their escape and destruction of the weapon, housed deep in the fortress city Notes: This week, along with the next, is described in higher detail to reflect events with precision. This week and the next reflect the SGK’s first planetary assault. Anthony reappears this week, and the Reetou are met. His loyalty to the SGK is questionable in the eyes of Ben and Mike. Category:Weeks